Digital Nights
by P-sama
Summary: Digimon run the world, and the human resistence is slowly fading. now it's up to one man to turn the tides of war
1. Intro

Welcome one and all to my first fanfic hopefully there will be many more to join this one.  
but that all depends on what you nice reveiwers think. before I forget I own Nothing this includes Digimon, and anything from G Gundam you might reckonize. Now without further ramblings I give you the fic.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He moved quickly though the night. The only thing that gave his presence away was the slight reflection of the moon off the bracelet dangling from his left wrist. Suddenly he stopped under the shadows of the surrounding trees to look at the old medallion around his neck. "When will all this come to an end?" Then just as quietly as he appeared the mysterious figure vanished from what was once known as Shinjuku Park unnoticed, or did he.  
  
  
Digital Nights  
By: P-Sama  
  
This story starts fifteen years earlier on a nice summer afternoon as one boy finds himself doing the one thing he never thought he would ever have the guts to do. "O.K. man just walk up there and give her the gift what's the worst that could happen. Sure I'm probably going to have to spend the next couple years in the hospital, but that's a risk I am just going to have to take."   
  
but as fate would have it the young boy in question would not get to carry out his simple task for as he approached the house of the girl he loved he was unaware of the strange fog growing behind him...  
  
Slowly rising from his notebook the man looked around his make shift campsite and coughed "Renamon come on out I know your there"  
  
A rather shocked fox jumped onto a branch near the man "But, how did you know."  
  
"Simple you have gotten quite noisy in your old age."  
  
It would be an understatement to say this pissed the kitsune digimon off "HOW DARE YOU ..."  
But before she could finish this statement the man somehow not only got on to the branch thirty feet above ground he was also holding a boken (wooden practice sword) against her neck.  
  
"It would be wise if you were to leave my campsite immediately."  
  
For once in her life Renamon was truly speechless but she figured it wise to follow this mans wishes. And she turned to leave but turned back at the last second "May I at least learn your name before I go?"  
  
"My name, I have been called many things before but you, you may call me the King of Hearts."  
  
THE END  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now I know it's short but this is just A sample if enough of you out there like it I will write more if not i will try something else. So please give feedback it's the only way I can get better.   
  
BYE 


	2. Birth of a New King

This chapter will explain most of whats going down. And also the past will be reveiled as the King of Hearts(or KoH from now on) keeps writing 'his story'. Sadly for me I don't own anything this includes Digimon and G Gundam. This chapter is dedicated to Ranma matuda and Crearulian Angel for being the first people to review it. Now without further rambling I give you the true first full Chapter of Digital Nights.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One: The Birth of a New King  
  
"When soldiers want to go home, their will cannot be thwarted" The Art of War  
  
  
  
"as he approached the house of the girl he loved he was unaware of the strange fog growing behind him. His heart was racing as he was now ten feet from the door."Alright this is the point of no return, I can do this" but before he could contiue walking he heard the two words that were to haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.  
  
"PHANTOM TURBAN"  
  
Time froze as he turned around to see what looked like a demented genie and the attack that was heading straight for him. over come with fear he was unable to move as the attack drew closer and as he prepared for the hit, waiting for his life to end he noticed something, it never came. the attack had skimmed the top of his head. he sighed in relif untill he heard the blast behind him. before he could react the explosion of the house behind him had knocked him unconsience."  
  
***************  
  
KoH though back to last night. He had no idea how she had survived, and even if he did not show it, his heart soared at the thought that if she is still alive then surely some of the others must be with her. He wanted so bad to find his friends but knew that would have to wait untill he had made all of those responsible that night had paid for what the did.   
  
He got up and put all his things in to his back pack. he was wearing some tore up black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a beige jacket with a red cape over it all. holding his bag in one hand and his boken in another he set off for another day in this hell that was called Japan.   
  
He walked though the searching for anything that could be of any use and information. which was more easy said than done. For most of the wild digimon who had come to rule over this island nation had no idea how it had happened. But he had vowed to find out who had caused this and that once he did he would put a stop to this for once and for all.  
  
The day went by quickly and quietly, untill the KoH came across a Dark Tyrannomon who was using a knocked over skyscrapper as a back scracher.  
  
"Who brought you here?"  
  
The confused tyrannomon stoped what he was doing and started looking for who had said that. Then he saw it a little human had just wondered into his territory "Ahh, I didn't know you could still get delivery, and I even didn't have to order. Is this my lucky day or what."  
  
"Tell me who brought you to the real world or prepare to die."  
  
"You got quite the imagination diner, you think you can scare me. Now be a good little diner while I eat you." with that the Tyrannomon lunged forward mouth open and clamped down over KoH body and got a mouthful of nothing? "Huh where did you get to my little diner." Hearing some small laughter the digimon looked up to see the KoH while jumping some fifty feet in the air  
"I gave you a chance now prepare for deletion." his right hand and boken started glowing white. "This sword of mine glows with an amazing power. It demands that I defeat you. SHINING BOKEN." the KoH launched himself at the tyrannomon and as he slashed his boken he seamed to phase right though his taget landing on one knee behind him. He slowly turns his head to face his opponet to see him explode into data. " This looks like a good place to set up camp for the night."  
  
*************  
  
After who knows how long the boy had finally regained conseince. The fist thing he saw was the house of the girl he loved burned to a crisp. Quickly looking around he finds that the entire town seems to be in the same condition. Not knowing what to do he ran back to his house as fast as his legs could carry him. To his dismay his house was no longer there. The family bakery gone, his room gone, his parents gone and finally his d-arc and cards GONE. The boy did the only thing he could think of he ran, for weeks he ran untill in the midle of an unkown forrest he clapsed and gave up on life. In his mind that was the day the boy named Takato Matsuki had died and I was born.  
  
the end.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
well that's it for now if I get nice reveiws it makes me want to wright faster so R&R if you want more chapters or else I don't know how long it will take me to get the next one out. Later 


End file.
